


the land and the stars

by meekan (atomeek)



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Speculative Canon, spoilers for episode 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atomeek/pseuds/meekan
Summary: Because, Nino may be exactly as he seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't truly believe that Nino is bad but I also don't believe that anyone in this series is innocent either. Since everything is still so uncertain about this series, I'm just having a bit of fun exploring. No spoilers for anything not revealed in the anime because I don't really know the source material anyway lol
> 
> "Speculative Canon" because it might have happened in canon but we also might never know? Is there another way to say this lol

The stars have already come out by the time Nino leaves the west station in Famasu behind.

Another ACCA office checked off his list, another city he has only visited for the sake of following Jean Otus and Nino wonders when exactly his life has become one long road trip.

At least he was able to borrow a motorcycle this time, genuinely surprised when the car rental station outside of the airport had one available. It’s far from the newest model and he would never compare it to his own but he would take this rusting thing over a car any day.

It has probably something to do with the wind rushing in his face, or the danger that comes with the lack of structure. Or something. Nino considers himself a simple man and if he likes riding motorcycles then there is nothing more to it.

But, having an unobstructed view of the Famasu’s night sky is certainly a perk, combined with the endless expanses of fields and grass that stretch out on either sides of the empty road.

He wonders if the people of Famasu ever feel as small as he does now, an insignificant speck moving at 90 kilometers an hour after another speck.

Another speck that has stopped on the side of the road and the discreet purring of the motorcycle becomes silent as Nino drives off the asphalt.

The two figures dressed in black are the only things breaking up the flat line of the field and it only makes Nino’s job easier.

Through the viewfinder of his camera, the minuscule stars all but disappear into the background. 

Compared to the subject centered in the frame, they’re insignificant to him. Crow smiles when he checks the photograph, a clear shot of a curling wisp of smoke and the man with a cigarette between his lips.


End file.
